Portable gas detectors are being subjected to ever more rigorous regulatory performance certifications. Some of these performance approvals now include a software evaluation. This evaluation typically means that all software in the detector is evaluated and then controlled by an agency from that point forward. This level of control makes it very difficult to make changes or add features to existing designs.
Such regulatory involvement can increase the time needed to commercialize and market new detectors and features, which in turn can lead to a competitive disadvantage in the marketplace. In addition to software certifications, detectors are also usually subject to regulatory evaluations of the hardware that is used to implement gas sensing circuitry. Thus, even if a sensor has been previously certified to a particular performance standard, each new instrument use requires recertification. This process can result in further increased delays with regard to the launch cycle of new products.